Portuguese State
Foundation of the Empire of Brazil ~1900s In the 1900s a citizen of the Mamluk Empire called Malleokid has been declared dictator of brazil, after which he industrilized the country and invaded uruguay to establish the country's foothold in south america (even though the majority of it is controlled by the americans) World War I Brazil was a member of the allied states on the side of the americans and the mamluks, they were mostly doing espionage rather than fighting but were still a part of the war. World War II This war was the most important war in brazilian history, the treaty of Jerusalem included that the brazilian king will be also emperor of portugal, changing the empire's control from Brasilia to Lisbon, which founded the portuguese empire. First Portuguese Empire ~2000s After the crowning of the brazilian king as emperor of portugal, he began expanding the empire internally, and his reign was an era of peace, he improved relations with the allied states, began projects with the PLC and the Nordic Union and in general, hoped for a better future for the world. World War III Capek and his terminators proved to be a nuisance to portugal, but oh my he was more than a nuisance, he alone caused portugal to internally collapse, after he won portugal has engulfed in civil war, as communists, fascists, loyalists and democrats grabbed pieces of the country to maintain dominance, the communists won in the civil war but unfortunately, their regime came to an end when the americans send a taskforce to forcefully make the communists resign, allowing democracy to flourish in portugal but on the cost of legitimacy. Portuguese Republic ~2050s The republic was mostly known for making the portuguese empire prosper economically and that it allowed free elections, this was all fine and dandy until mussolini came along, he assasinated the president and declared his son in law, Ciano to become prime minister, after his dictatorship ended, the LIVRE committee took control, their government was short lived as the portuguese pretender marched on the capital with an army, bringing portugal to monarchism again oh and also he declared Lisbon a fourth rome. Second Portuguese Empire ~2060s Not much has changed in duarte's reign, just that he made an european union, improved relations with hungary and the nords, and his expansion of the navy, but there was one problem, relations with the allied states have began to deteriorate, these relations were put to an end as the americans kicked the portuguese from the allied states for no apparent reason, which officially began the: American-Portuguese Cold War As portugal was kicked from the allied states, they formed their own alliance called the Lisbon Pact, inviting nations like: China, Nordic Union, Durranis, Arabia (who both left), as the portuguese government tried to prevent all out war, the allied states were making manouveres around asia. End of the Second Portuguese Empire Duarte Pio has one day gave up all government control to salazar. Portuguese State (Current) Salazar's regime was just a recreation of the past one, with the same views and the same goals, now let's move to the spicy stuff World War IV The portuguese entry of the war opened an european front, as portugal stands alone against literally most of europe the portuguese front is basically naval battles in the Azores and Gibraltar.